beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
P:2 Chapter 61: Link
Previous Chapter Next Chapter “OWWWWWW!!! BEN, YOU IDIOT!” I punch him. “OWW!! LINK, PUNCHING ME ISN'T GONNA MAKE THINGS BETTER!” Zephra slaps her forehead, “Wow...” Pit laughs, “You two are connected forever, if one dies, the other dies a few days later. If one gets hurt, the other gets hurt”. “But what if one of us gets an arm or leg chopped off?” I ask. “Then the other person will feel that pain, their arm or leg won't come off though”, Says Pit. Ben's blood from his eyes start to turn a blackish color. “S-So... I-I'm connected to her... F-Forever?” “Yeah, But hey- it's not too bad. You guys will learn to get along with each other better” Pit says. Get along better? Yeah... Right... ''I think. Zephra nods, “Same goes with Link and Pit. If their bond grows stronger, they can feel each other's pain”. Pit nods, “But since we've just met... We haven't really bonded... I mean... I've watched over you all my life... So... uh...” Ben mouths the word "Stalker". I can't help but laugh. Ben can be annoying, but he's my brother... and he's adorable... In a creepy way. I look up at Pit. “So... You're my Guardian Angel?” Pit nods. Ben laughs, “Ohhh... Link's got a boyfriend” I want to kick him, but I'll only end up hurting myself. “Argh, Shut up, Ben! He's not my boyfriend!” Pit blushes and looks away, “S-seriously, Ben?” Zephra taps my shoulder, “Link? Where has Lyle gone?” I look around, “DARK! WHERE'D YOU GO?!” No answer. Ben peeks out the giant, heavy wooden doors, “I think he went out here”. Zephra goes outside, “LYLE!?” Ben steps out too, “Where'd the little shit go now?” Zephra nudges Ben, “Can you go out in the woods and look? I don't want to sound stupid, but... I'm quite scared of the forest at night”. Ben pulls his sword out and starts walking towards the woods, “Alright...” I pull my sword out too, “Wait, Ben! I'm going with you!” “Alright” He says, “It's better that we both go”. Someone taps me from behind, it's Pit. “I'm coming too!” He says. “Pit... Are you sure you wanna come?” I say, “I don't want you getting hurt”. Pit nods, “I'm your Guardian Angel, I'm supposed to make sure YOU don't get hurt!” His eyes sparkle. Literally, sparkle. It reminds me of the clear blue lakes in Hyrule... They're so beautiful, just like his eyes.... Wait, what? What am I even talking about? Do I seriously... Think that... Pit is... Cute? Well... He is really cute... I snap out of my thoughts, “Oh... R-Right” Pit looks into my eyes, “You okay, Link? Once again... I find myself staring into his clear blue eyes. It's almost like a... Trance. Pit waves his hand in front of me, “Link?” I snap out of it, “S-Sorry! I kinda got... Lost in thought”. I can hear Ben in the distance trying not to laugh. Pit smiles, “What were you thinking about anyway?” “Uh... Well...” I say, “They're just... Your eyes are really... Beautiful...”. Pit's face turns a little red, “Th-Thanks... Yours are pretty, too”. Oh dear Hylia... ''Link! You idiot! ''I think, ''Why did I just say that!? Argh... Pit giggles, “You're pretty cute for a badass Hero”. Category:Part 2 Chapters